


A Half Remembered Dance

by Kurakynr



Series: A Tactician Formerly Known As Glenn Fraldarius [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn Fraldarius is Robin, Robin is Glenn Fraldarius, Robin!Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurakynr/pseuds/Kurakynr
Summary: At some point in the Shepards’ tactician’s missing past Robin was taught how to dance. Robin’s mind might not remember the steps, but his body does.Well, knowing the dances of the distant Fodlan nobility was just another point towards the tactician being a probable bastard of Plegian nobility.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: A Tactician Formerly Known As Glenn Fraldarius [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657195
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	A Half Remembered Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownHorizom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHorizom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tactician of the Azure Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143604) by [UnknownHorizom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHorizom/pseuds/UnknownHorizom). 



> Canonically Glenn’s body was never found, just his sword and armor. And white hair does seem to be a pretty common side effect of crest experimentation. And getting turned into the Vessel of the Fell Dragon Grima is close enough, right?
> 
> _1177_

Instead of stepping back and left, Robin spins back and right. A look of confusion blossoms on his partner’s face as the tactician spirals into a completely different dance. Lissa’s eyebrows furrow and her head tilts, asking a silent question. She is the one who’s meant to be leading him after all.

Robin just smiles, shaking his head and mimicking the head tilt. There is no explanation for him to offer as he turns them around once more. He’s not exactly sure what he's doing himself, but these steps are familiar—a dance he can trust his feet to guide him through on muscle memory alone. 

Lissa laughs and tries to follow his lead. The princess and tactician sway and glide and spin and turn. And the dance is a mess. They’re a mess. Lissa doesn’t know the steps and if Robin thinks about what he’s doing for even a moment, he will stumble. The pace of the dance keeps getting faster and faster. They must look ridiculous. He knows they do, but still this is fun. 

They twirl. 

Silly, ridiculous, childish fun.

Out of the corner of his eye, Robin can see Olivia has left Sumia and Stahl to watch. The dancer watches them with a mixture of mirth and something that might have been interest or curiosity. Robin wasn’t sure, he’d have to look away from his partner to be sure. A few of the other practice pairs pause briefly to glance at the object of the instructor’s attention before returning to their proper practice.

Finally, the dance ends in expected disaster. With one of them tripping and tumbling to the floor as a pair. Lissa is the first one back on her feet, and Robin takes her hand to pull himself back to his. They’re both laughing and Robin doesn’t regret a thing. The whole point of these lessons was for the Shepard’s to have fun and learn something new. 

Robin loves it when Lissa laughs.

Nobody asks Robin where he learned to dance—they all know he won’t be able to answer. Lissa says they should try to dance like that again so she (they, she means) can learn to do it properly. They spend the rest of the evening dancing together.

It’s an odd mix of frustrating and exhilarating. Robin can’t do it on purpose, so there’s a bit of trial and error trying to figure out how to get himself to do it. He already has to be dancing and if the dance steps are similar enough in the lead up then he might switch. Lissa is in charge of figuring what the dance steps are, for if Robin pauses to consider the movements he’s making he’ll stop. 

The frustration is worth it though. Instead of thinking about where his feet are moving, Robin focuses on Lissa. She’s biting her lip in concentration. Her blue grey eyes burn with determination. It’s cute. Lissa’s beautiful. Is Chrom’s going to kill him? Probably not, Chrom isn’t that kind of brother. But Fredrick might. 

And eventually, Robin and Lissa fall into the pattern of the dance and find a rhythm. They spend a while like that. Dancing in each other’s arms. 

Later, once the festivities are over for the night, Olivia approaches Robin. The dancer tells him she recognizes it as a ballroom dance from north Fodlan. It’s not one she knows, but she offers to show him the handful of Fodlan dances she knows if he’s interested. 

Dance lessons with Olivia, and dancing in general become a regular thing for Lissa and Robin. He knew three of the seven Fodlan dances Olivia knew, all three formal dances. The Plegian dances on the other hand, were entirely unfamiliar to him. 

It’s odd, Robin muses, that whoever his guardians were before he came into Validar’s care neglected to teach him Plegian dances in favor of drilling exotic foreign dances into him. Still, knowing the dances of a distant nobility was just another point towards the tactician being a probable bastard of Plegian nobility.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Robin!Glenn idea wasn’t mind originally, though it’s snaked it’s way into my mind and just won’t leave me alone. 
> 
> Ya’ll can thank UnknownHorizom and their fic: Tactician of the Azure Moon.
> 
> _edit: Owain has been edited out of the chapter to fit the timeline_


End file.
